section8fandomcom-20200214-history
Spear Crisis
The Spear Crisis is a major conflict fought between the forces of the United States Empire, the rebel group Arm of Orion and its sponsor, a mutated army of supersoldiers known as Orion's Spear. Background Following the end of the Outer Rim War, many citizens of the US Empire were shocked at the level of damage the Arm of Orion, thought to be a small rebel militia, had inflicted on the feared Armored Infantry. The caused much controversy among the US Empire, such that many USIF Intelligence officers resigned from their posts and many high-ranking USIF officers bitterly argued with US Senate officials over the dramatic intelligence failure and subsequent underestimation of the Arm. Despite the controversy, the Arm of Orion had been utterly crushed by USIF forces, and all of its leaders were either killed or captured. Once such captured leader was Arm Commander Thorne, the Arm of Orion's second-in-command. Captured by USIF forces while trying to flee from the planet Atlas in the wake of the climactic USIF victory on the planet, Thorne was brought to a high security prison in the newly established Fort Solomon in the days following the Outer Rim War. There he was brutally interrogated by USIF troopers under the personal supervision of General Stone, the leader of the famed 8th Armored Infantry Division more popularly known as Section 8, and later joined by Captain Corde, the leader of Section 8's elite 1st Recon Platoon who had risen rapidly through the ranks after his slaying of the infamous Arm Commander Soren. The interrogators intended to know where the Arm of Orion managed to obtain military technology and weapons available exclusively to USIF forces. Despite their best efforts, USIF interrogators were unable to break Thorne quickly. Before they could continue their sessions, events would take a more disastrous turn. Instigation Silent Preparations On a clear night on Atlas, a mysterious soldier clad in crimson power armor managed to position himself near the outermost perimeter of Fort Solomon. He observed that one area of the perimeter was lightly guarded, with only two USIF troopers watch the area. The soldier drew a sniper rifle and silently killed the one guard stationed on a watchtower; he then used his armor's Overdrive feature to sprint toward the remaining guard stationed at ground level. The trooper shoulder-charged the guard, knocking the guard's weapon from his hands before he could fire a shot; the guard was swiftly and silently dispatched by the soldier at melee combat shortly thereafter. Once both USIF guards were dead, the soldier's crimson helmet folded back its visor plate, revealing a horribly scarred and mutated face. The mutated soldier radioed to his mysterious allies that he was "in position" and ready to begin... Jailbreak on Atlas The following morning, after supervising training exercises for rookie Section 8 reinforcements and testing his mettle in a new obstacle course, Captain Corde was ordered to investigate a strange incident in Fort Solomon's outer perimeter. The two guards stationed there had failed to report in and did not respond to radio transmissions. Upon Captain Corde reaching the guard post and discovering the two dead USIF troopers, Arm of Orion bombers launched surprise airstrikes on Fort Solomon's anti-aircraft gun turrets and sensor stations. This was followed by surprise burn-ins of Arm soldiers that immediately attacked all USIF forces stationed on Fort Solomon, specifically the 8th Armored Infantry Division. Though the 8th Armored easily repulsed the surprise attack and keep Fort Solomon under USIF control, the Arm forces managed free Arm Commander Thorne and several other officers from Fort Solomon's prison. In addition, the Arm attack destroyed most of the Sky Crane dropships used by the USIF to rapidly deploy forces across the galaxy, hindering the 8th Armored's efforts to pursue the fleeing Arm forces and freed prisoners. The silent killings and subsequent suprise attack served merely as a diversion, giving Arm forces time to free their officers and flee the planet. However, the 1st Recon Platoon was able to collect a small data packet containing Arm transmissions in the midst of the fighting. This packet included references to a hidden Arm base on the frigid planet Boreas. Realizing this base was where Commander Thorne and other Arm forces would attempt to hide, two members of 1st Recon Platoon, Captain Corde and Sergeant Matthews, embarked on one of the few remaining Sky Crane dropships and set a destination for the Arm base on Boreas. Their task was to reconnoiter and harass the enemy's defenses while USIF forces back on Atlas regrouped and massed for a planetwide counterattack. Revenge of the Spear Harassing the Arm Arriving on Boreas, the two 1st Recon members Corde and Matthews discovered their long-range communications with USIF forces on Atlas were being jammed. NOTE: EDITOR ON LUNCHBREAK. ARTICLE WILL BE COMPLETED SHORTLY. Category:Events